Unforgivable
by samisweet
Summary: I shouldn't forgive him for this, I know it... but his sweet embrace, this bitter bliss is something I can't give up. BleachSM.


Yaaay! A one-shot. This one came to me at a moment when I was really out of it, so I guess it could be confusing :scratches head: I hope you guys like it.

**

* * *

**

**Unforgivable**

by samisweet

Tenshi no Nozomi's 30 Houshin Challenge, Theme #75: forgiven, over-looked, second chance

Outside, the night air is still. The moon shines brightly, peeking around the corners of my sheer curtains, inviting me into its cool embrace. I lie on my side, sighing softly as a chill breeze sweetly scented by the soft, intoxicating fragrance of night jasmine and cherry blossoms twirl inside. The wooden floors of my room creak slightly and I am faintly aware of a presence behind me. My eyes are heavy, however, and I disregard the familiar aura, drunk on the heavy air of this particular day. Another sigh and I press my eyes closed, swallowing the thick lump in my throat and willing the knot in my chest to unravel. My eyes dart towards the clock on the side of my bed. 2:22. On time, like every other night.

"Why are you late?" my voice is too soft, even in my ears. The presence beside me freezes. I sit up, turning my body to watch him out of the corners of my eyes. His brown hair gleams in the meager moonbeams. He gives me his usual drunken smile, touching my hair for a moment and bringing it to his face. He kisses it softly.

"What is my sweetheart doing up?" his voice is deep and it rumbles, flirtatious and pleased. Beneath his flowered yukata, his firmly muscled body tenses. My eyes catch his.

"Waiting for you," I breathe. I dare my eyes to reveal anything. He watches me carefully.

"I'm sorry, my lovely Usagi-chan," his smile changes to a gentle, caring expression. "My work, you know…"

His lie stabs through my heart. A flash of anger zips through my body like electricity but I control it. So he thinks me to be stupid. .. How painful. I know my cerulean eyes are becoming darker as my chest tightens. My hands clench unwillingly, and even then, my face refuses to speak of my emotions. A light, sweet smile plays across my lips and he relaxes.

"Kyou-kun," I whisper. "We've been living together for almost six months, right?"

He laughs his usual laugh, deep from his belly and fully hearty. "Usagi-chan, what's this? Feeling nostalgic already?" I rivet my eyes outside, where the moon begins to travel further down the horizon. "Usagi-chan, my love, we have the rest of eternity together." He smiles at me and I am at a loss for words. How can he smile like that, knowing what he does every night? I almost snort as I think of the female that had been near him earlier today. What had he called her? Ah yes, _Nanao-chan_. A rather buxom raven-haired beauty but she had been cold to him. Had that sparked his interest? Was he craving something more than I could offer? I shake my head free of these thoughts. He is unforgivable for his stupidity. He may be young, but I am too. I share his sense of justice, so why does it fail him now? I swallow the caustic words that threaten to tumble out of my mouth.

"You're working hard, aren't you?" I murmur. "It must be difficult, keeping up with me and your work at the same time, trying hard not to mix the two together."

"It's a breeze," he replies, plopping down to the bed with a comforted sigh. He yawns and stretches. "But being a candidate for the first taichou in that dratted place… Yama-ji sure has our work cut out for us."

I take in a deep breath, calming my nerves. So it is easy balancing me with his so called work? How wonderful to know. A chill of rage travels down my spine and I shiver. He moves to cover me with the blanket, mistaking my trembling form for being cold, and gives me a soft, warm hug. It is this that I hate. Despite everything he does to wrong me, a gentle move like this, sweet and unexpected, can alleviate any negative feeling I have for him. I sigh contentedly in his arms, knowing that forgiving him like this is unacceptable. But I think to myself 'I don't care' as he lowers and tilts his head, capturing my lips in searing hot passion. I melt as his embrace tightens. This unsatisfying and bitter bliss… I wonder how long it will last.

* * *

It was a little hard to keep them in-character. It's a Bleach crossover, by the way, with a ShunsuiUsagi pairing. I hope I captured the nature of their relationship right, lol.

Since I have more time on my hands now, I'm willing to _consider_ pairing suggestions. I can't guarantee that I'll write it, but if it perks my interest, I'll be more than happy to! Just get in touch with me and I'll see if I like it. It will be a one-shot, though, because I really don't have the energy to keep up with multi-chapters at this point in time... school has seriously drained me.

As always, cristicisms, praises, and reviews are more than welcome!


End file.
